The Thanksgiving Holiday
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Cross Country thinks it's time to introduce Religh to his family for the Thanksgiving Holiday. Little did he know that this Holiday wasn't going to be as happy and relaxing as he thought. This idea came from a Boot Camp exercise. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own G.I. Joe, but I do own Religh, please do not steal her. This was for a Boot Camp exercise dealing with what you are thankful for. Read and Enjoy!

"You know this is a big step in a relationship, you sure you want to do this? Everything changes; family will start including me into events and holidays. Then they'll start asking; 'when's the wedding? Why aren't you two married yet?' So are you _sure_ you want to do this, I mean we didn't exactly start this relationship out normal."

Cross Country glanced over at Religh, who was staring at him intently. She'd been on this same litany since they started the trip to Greensboro, North Carolina to visit his Aunt Hazel for thanks giving.

"Yes, I'm sure, but if you keep this up I might make you ride in the back."

"You're not funny. This is a _big_ deal."

"No, you are making this a big deal. So just calm down, sit back and enjoy the ride."

Religh grumbled a few choice words along the lines of 'Crazy Redneck' and 'Backwards Coon,' but settled back into the Truck's bench seat and closed her eyes.

Cross Country looked back over at Religh and smiled, she was still thinking about this. Bringing his attention back to the road, he passed a small red civic. They'd been driving for hours now, he had surprised her three days ago by showing up at her house unannounced. At three in the morning he'd knocked on her door, and she'd answered with a shot gun and wearing one of his oversized shirts he'd left from the last time he'd visited and dark green panties, his favorite.

Cross Country grinned, that had been a nice morning. Late that day he had told her about his Thanksgiving plans. It had then taken him the rest of the day to talk her into it; even now she was still having doubts.

"Aunt Hazel is going to love you," he said, speeding up.

_The First day of Thanksgiving Holiday, Religh was left twitching in horror._

"That house is horrible! How does she live in that mess?" Religh whispered. "There is mold. _Mold_ in the kitchen."

Cross Country sighed, and started pushing her up the stairs since she was trying to escape the house. "So it needs a little cleaning."

"LITTLE?!"

"Alright, so it needs to be cleaned. Aunt Hazel is old, she can not clean like she used to, and she's set in her ways. So please don't say anything."

Religh was glaring at him. Cross Country sighed and led her into a guest room. "I'm not sleeping on that," she retorted. "I bet there are bugs under those covers."

"Religh," he warned.

"Robert, I'm not sleeping on that bed!"

"Reli—"

"So, I'll just sleep on you," she cut him off with a quirk of her lips.

"Really?" Cross Country asked, sensing the change of mood. He pulled her closer to him. "I'm sure that can be arranged." His lips slanted over hers and he pulled her harder against his body.

"None of that seducin' in this house," Aunt Hazel said from the hallway. "Robert I pulled out the couch bed for you, you're friend can take the guest bedroom."

Religh was back to glaring at him. He could tell the next few days were going to be a trail.

_On the second day of the Thanksgiving Holiday, Cross Country was thankful that he walked into the kitchen._

Religh and Aunt Hazel were squaring off, luckily there was a small kitchen table in between them. "Alright, what's going on here?" They both started talking at the same time. "Hold up! Aunt Hazel you go first."

"Thank you, I'm so glad we taught you your manners, unlike other people." She gave a pointed stare at Religh, who just rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Hazel," he sighed heavily.

"I'm gettin' to the point, boy." She leveled a glare at him before continuing. "Anyways I was just cookin' lunch, your favorite; country fried steak, mash potatoes and turnip greens. Well I was just cookin' and in came that trollop. And she has the gall asks me if I know how to cook right, she actually insulted me!"

"I did not! I asked if you could cook anything without meat in it," Religh's lips were pursed and she was trying to hold in her temper. "I'm a vegetarian and she has put meat in everything she's cooked so far, and I know you're doing this on purpose." Religh was now giving Aunt Hazel a suspicious look.

"I have no idea what you're prattling on about."

"Alright, alright," Cross Country said holding up his hands to stop the argument from beginning again. "Aunt Hazel, I know you mean well, but Religh can't eat anything with meat in it—"

"Hogs wallop, why can't she eat it?"

"Aunt Hazel, please. Now I'm going to take Religh to the store so she can buy some food and when we get back we'll have lunch. Do you need anything at the store?"

"Yeap, I got a list right here," she said picking a folded piece of paper out of her apron.

Once inside the truck, Cross Country reached over to take Religh's hand. She moved her hand and turned to look out the window. _Hell,_ he thought darkly.

_On the third day of the Thanksgiving Holiday, Cross Country was thankful for ladders._

"What's happened now?" Cross Country asked, coming in from chopping wood. All of the family had arrived for dinner. He'd seen Religh earlier talking with his mother and rest of his family, but now she was no where to be seen. That could only mean one thing.

"How should I know, she's locked herself n that room and won't come out," Aunt Hazel said as she commanded her kitchen, like Hawk commended his soldiers, organized and improvising. His mother was also in the kitchen, but she wasn't saying anything either.

Heaving a sigh, he walked up stairs to talk with Religh. "Religh," he knocked on the door. "Open up."

"Go away," she muttered through the door.

"Come on now, open the door and tell me what happened."

"I said go away." She raised her voice.

"Fine," he yelled back, then walked back down the stairs grumbling about stubborn women. The women in the kitchen watched as he stormed out the door, his father had an amused expression on his face as he took a sip of beer.

Cross Country walked across the yard and into the tool shed. He came out carrying a ladder. Reaching the edge of the house where Religh's window was, he started climbing up.

Religh almost fell off the bed when Cross Country's head popped into her window. She watched him pull himself into the room. Straightening he patted his pants, "Now you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Your Aunt Hazel! And she keeps implying to your mother that I'm a whore!"

He was sorry he'd asked.

After hearing the story Religh told, Cross Country was ready to go home. The whole trip hadn't turned out like he had planned.

"Alright," I'll go have a talk with Aunt Hazel."

"No, I'm going to have a talk with Aunt Hazel, you're gonna stay out of this," Religh said rummaging through her bag.

"Well then why where you held up in here?" He was completely baffled.

"Because I was trying to cool down before I spoke with her," she explained, still searching through the bag.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer. Religh had a mean temper and he also knew she carried a stun gun with her.

"Your Aunt Hazel's gift for letting me stay for the Holiday. Ah ha!" She pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in light blue paper with a white lace bow on top. "I'll be back and don't you interfere." She gave him a hard stare before disappearing out the door.

Cross Country sat on the bed with a bewildered look. He winced when he heard raised voices muffled through the floor. He couldn't quite make up what was being said, but they were definitely getting it out of their systems. Cross Country didn't know if he could take it any longer, this whole trip was starting to drive him crazy.

Getting up from the bed, he walked into the hall to go down there and take Religh hope and apologize profusely for the way his aunt had been treating her, when he heard the voices stop and Religh came up the stairs.

Religh was smiling, now that everything was settled they could enjoy the holiday, "Don't worry."

"What do you mean, 'don't worry.' If this is what I have to look forward to for Christmas, I'll request to be on duty!"

Religh popped her hip, hands placed firmly on them and glared. "Boy you better not!" She was scowling and her eyes were blazing. And it was what he loved about her; she left him shacking…with desire. "She was only testing me," Religh continued as she advanced on him and poked him in the chest. "Your crazy Aunt Hazel just wanted to make sure I could handle being in this relationship without breaking her nephew's heart, and if you ever request for duty on a holiday when you can come visit me." She was poking him in the chest by this point. "I'll take my pawpaw's shot gun down from the wall and shoot you my self. Is that clear solider?"

Cross Country was grinning by this time. He caught her finger before she bruised him any more and pulled her in close and bent his head down. "Yes ma'am," he answered, his accent thickening making Religh's body shiver. "I'll race you to the barn."

Religh smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't think we'll make it that far," she muttered before his lips descended on hers. His hands slide down her back and grabbed her butt, pulling her core closer to his.

"I said none of that in my house!" Aunt Hazel yelled from down stairs. "Besides we're fixin' to eat."


End file.
